Go Greek, or Go Home
by Ang B
Summary: Four years filled with the unexpected, that's what college is all about. People change, and discover who they truly are. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Welcome Home?

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story, though I would not mind owning any of the characters in this show!_

_**NOTES: **__This story is completely AU, aka it doesn't follow the shows storyline at all, and may not involve all the characters._

_**SUMMARY: **__Four years filled with the unexpected, that's what college is all about. People change, and discover who they truly are._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__This story takes place during the gangs freshman year of college. I'm aware they would not have graduated in 2010, but hey, it's my story! And it's slightly AU, not everyone is the exact same as they were in the show. Also, I'll be using building names and such from my own university, so, therefore, I am aware that these buildings and such may not exist on UNC's campus. Also, don't worry, the majority of the main cast is in this story… this is kindof just a teaser chapter, to see how you guys respond. Let me know if you'd like to see more!_

_**July, 2010**_

_**University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill**_

_**Fisher Lecture Hall**_

"Did you finish the reading?" A rather short boy with dark red hair asked as a group of students filed into the lecture hall. The dark haired bombshell beside him turned her attention to him and feigned a smile, nodding in response. Gregory, as he had once introduced himself to her as, had been bugging her for the past few weeks. Class was unbearable when he managed to weasel his way into a seat beside her. Eighteen-year-old Brooke Davis couldn't stand boys like him, then ones that just wouldn't take no for an answer. Once inside the huge building, Brooke headed for the mob of girls seated towards the middle of the hall, taking a seat amongst them. Class wasn't due to begin for another ten minutes, but everyone had arrived early to discuss the reading before the quiz they were bound to have.

"Hey Brooke," the girl beside her said gently with a grin. Her name was Avery and she was a sophomore. Someone Brooke had taken a liking to over the last month of summer session.

Brooke turned to face her newest friend and pulled out her laptop, placing it on the desk in front of her, "Hey Avery. Are you ready for this quiz? I'm so not."

Avery smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of her brightly colored Vera Bradley shoulder bag that had the Greek letters for Kappa and Delta embroidered on it, "Here."

Brooke took the paper from the girl and glanced down at it, quickly realizing what it was, "How did you get these?"

"My friend used to date the TA," Avery told her with a laugh. "They broke up last night, and she was going through his things that he'd left in her room. Turns out he left his folder of notes for this class. So, she passed it on to me."

Brooke smiled slightly as she placed the paper down, "Well, didn't you get lucky!"

A few of the other girls had taken their seats around them as Avery discretely passed the quiz answers around the small group. Most of the girls were holding similar bags, a few with different colors and letters on them, but sorority girls nonetheless.

"Have you decided if you're going to rush yet Brooke?" The tall blonde seated on the opposite side of Brooke asked her. Brooke hated that question. Ever since she'd gotten to college, every sorority girl she saw had asked her the same exact question. And it just so happened to be a question she could not answer just yet.

"My mom wants me to," Brooke said finally, turning to face the girl. "But she really wants me to rush the sorority she was in during her college years. She thinks that just because I'm a legacy to Pi Beta Phi, I have to be a sister of that sorority."

"I take it you don't want to be a Pi Phi?" Avery asked, joining in on their conversation.

Brooke shook her head, "Honestly, I haven't met a single girl from that house that I liked."

"So, why don't you go through rush with an open mind, and pick the house you feel at home in?" Avery asked.

"No matter what I decide, my mom will try to force me into Pi Phi," Brooke sighed, glancing around at the group of girls. Most of them were Kappa Delta's, the house Brooke had come to like the most over her first month of college, but there were two Chi Omega's and a Kappa Kappa Gamma.

"Lauryn's mom tried that shit with her too," Avery told her, gesturing towards the girl beside her.

"Yup. She was a Zeta Tau Alpha," Lauryn said with a smile, "But I didn't feel at all comfortable with them. When I rushed, they just seemed… like, not my type of girls. She was really upset when I wound up accepting my bid from KD, but I don't regret it."

Brooke shrugged, "I might just rush. Not sure yet."

"Well," the tall blonde started, as their professor walked into the classroom, "you should come by Chi Omega tonight. Join us for dinner." She took out a bright yellow post it note and scribbled on it before handing it over to Brooke.

Cayleigh – 704-549-9034

Dinner, 7 pm Chi Omega

Brooke smiled and placed the note inside her folder. She'd never been to the Chi Omega house before. Ever since she had established a closer relationship to Avery, Kappa Delta girls had become her newest friends. Their professor began opening up a power point, signaling that it was time for class to begin.

"Owen is running a bit late," the middle aged man started, "so we're going to go over last nights reading for any of you who have questions before the quiz."

Brooke rolled her eyes, the reading was a piece of cake, it was the connecting it to the bigger picture that was the confusing part. It was times like this that she regretted taking Women in Literature. Truth was, Brooke didn't really care about Literature. She was only taking the class because she had found out the TA was gorgeous.

Fifteen minutes later, and a hundred stupid questions in, Owne finally entered the lecture hall, holding a stack of white paper.

"Sorry Cavanaugh," Owen said in the direction of the older man behind the podium, "the copier was jammed. I had to run to the science lab to run off enough copies."

"Not a problem," Professor Cavanaugh said as he took the papers from Owen and headed for the desks to begin passing them out.

"This is quiz four, make sure you put your section numbers at the top of the paper," Owen said as he turned to face the classroom.

Brooke didn't hear a word of what he was saying, all she could do was stare. The boy was beautiful she had to admit that. From his dark hair to his gorgeous green eyes, Brooke was hooked on him. He was also, as of recently, single, something Brooke would not quickly forget.

_**July 2010**_

_**University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill**_

_**Chi Omega Sorority House**_

Brooke hadn't really known what to wear, something she wasn't used to. Cayleigh had just told her to wear a cute dress, but the idea of meeting a whole new batch of girls and accidently wearing something inappropriate was frightening to her. At least, when she was getting ready for her first night at the Kappa Delta house, Avery had come over and helped her pick something out. Cayleigh, unfortunately, had work right after class and couldn't provide much assistance to her. In the end, she had opted on a simple white sundress, and a pair of Steve Madden white wedges, with rope lining the wedge. Her makeup was done simply. She wore a thin line of black eye liner, a few coats of mascara and a clear lip-gloss. She had curled her dark brown locks into light waves and clipped a small portion behind her ear, back with a small flower clip. Standing on the sidewalk outside the house, she faced it, noticing a few girls sitting out on the front porch. Brooke groaned inwardly, this wasn't her. Brooke Davis was strong, and outgoing. She wasn't the type of girl to cower in fear at the presence of other girls. So, why was she so nervous now? '_Maybe because they get to decide if you're in... or if you're out?'_ Brooke asked herself as she pulled out her iPhone and began writing a text to Cayleigh.

To: Cayleigh

Hey girl! I'm outside, should I walk up?

She stood and waited, pretending to be fiddling with her phone as to not look awkward. Within a few seconds she received a reply.

From: Cayleigh

Glad you could come! We're inside just come on in!

Brooke smiled, took a few more seconds playing with her phone and then placed it into her brightly colored paisley printed purse. She turned on her heels and headed up the front steps and towards the house. The three girls seated on the porch turned to her and smiled.

One of the girls stood up, "You must be Brooke?"

Brooke nodded her head and turned to face the girl. She was gorgeous. Her hair was a bright, natural blonde, and her eyes, a light, chestnut brown. Her smile was perfect, her face was perfect, her body was perfect, and she definitely made Brooke feel a little inadequate.

"It's so great to finally meet you," the blonde continued, "I'm Cayleigh's roommate, Lexus."

Brooke finally returned the smile, "Brooke Davis. I take Women in Literature with Cayleigh."

Lexus leaned over to engulf the girl in a hug, "Cayleigh told me all about you earlier today. I'm Recruitment Chair for Chi Omega, she told me you were thinking about going through the rush process this fall."

Brooke returned the hug, a little startled at how nice she was being to her. Brooke had heard horror stories about some Chi Omega girls, but she hadn't been met with the same fate yet.

"Yes, I'm thinking about it. I'm a Pi Phi legacy, but I've been meeting mostly KD's and a couple Chi Omega's," Brooke told her.

"Well, Kappa Delta is an amazing sorority as well, a few of my closest friends are in KD. Wherever you end up, you have to make sure you're happy. Whether it's with us, KD or even ADPi, I'm sure you'll find the perfect house. I definitely am looking forward to getting to know you better though Brooke," Lexus said as she walked Brooke towards the front door to let her inside.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know more about you and your house as well," Brooke said with a grin as they entered the house together. It wasn't long before she was met by Cayleigh and dragged through the house, being introduced left and right to different girls.

Finally, she was standing face to face with a group of boys, frat boys.

"And these guys over here, they're the boys of Delta Kappa Epsilon… and a couple Fiji's in there too," Cayleigh said as she started pulling a blonde boy towards her. He looked an awful lot like Cayleigh, just in boy version. He was tall, blonde haired and blue eyed. Brooke had to struggle to keep her jaw from dropping at the sight of him.

"This is Lucas. Lucas Scott, my baby brother," Cayleigh said as she ruffled her hand through the boys hair. "Lucas, this is Brooke. She's a potential new member. She's thinking of rushing this fall."

Lucas swatted his sisters hand away and turned to face Brooke, extending his hand to her, "Hello Brooke. I'm Lucas, as my sister already told you, I'm a brother of Delta Kappa Epsilon."

Brooke could barely speak as she took his hand and shook it, he was certainly gorgeous.


	2. Potbelly's

_**WARNING: **__This story will contain mature themes._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I unfortunately do not own anyone in this story, though I would not mind owning any of the characters in this show!_

_**NOTES: **__This story is completely AU, aka it doesn't follow the shows storyline at all, and may not involve all the characters._

_**SUMMARY: **__Four years filled with the unexpected, that's what college is all about. People change, and discover who they truly are._

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **__Thank you for the reviews guys!_

_**July 2010**_

_**University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill**_

_**Chi Omega Sorority House**_

Brooke had never seen such an attractive boy before, at least not out in the real world. Sure, she'd seen her fair share of gorgeous celebrities, but this boy, he was surely something else.

"It's nice to meet you," she told him as she dropped his hand after shaking it, "I've heard a lot about you DKE boys."

"Good things I hope," Lucas told her with a grin.

Brooke nodded, most of what she had heard was about their killer parties, something Brooke definitely was looking forward to, "Very good things."

"I'm glad to hear it. We're having a party this weekend. Friday night at the house. It's a tradition that we throw the first big frat party of the summer. You should definitely check it out," Lucas replied.

"Ugh, don't try and turn her into a little DKE girl Luke," Cayleigh groaned, "Especially since we all know you DKE's like to turn your girls into KD's. Let Brooke choose for herself which sorority she feels at home in."

"Chill sis, it's just a party," Lucas answered, shooting Brooke another grin, "Anyway, come if you'd like. If my sister doesn't drag you out with the girls."

Brooke laughed a little, the whole Greek life competitiveness was a little overwhelming for her. That was one of the main reasons she hadn't wanted to rush.

"Come on Brooke, I'll show you around the house," Cayleigh said, taking her arm and pulling her away from her little brother.

Brooke turned and waved goodbye to Lucas and followed behind Cayleigh.

"So, this is it. This is where I found my home two years ago," Cayleigh told her with a smile as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"It's beautiful," Brooke told her in complete awe of the house. It was gorgeous; everything was so… classic looking.

She opened the door of her bedroom and led Brooke inside. The room was on the small side, but it looked cozy. Cayleigh's side was very simple. Her comforter on the bed was a plain white with black paisley print and the sheets beneath were a bright red color. Her walls contained multiple pictures of her friends and family on cutely decorated corkboards. Above her bed, behind the top of it, there were artistically painted Greek letters for Chi Omega and her name below it. Her desk contained multiple pictures in frames all adorning her Greek letters. Cayleigh was certainly proud to be a Chi Omega. On her desk also sat a MacBook Pro, with a red hardcover case.

"This is my side," Cayleigh said pointing towards the side of the room Brooke was looking at. She then gestured the other way, "Lexus has this side. It's simple, but it's much more fun to live in the house, at least I think so."

Brooke nodded, "You guys decorated it so cute. Did you make your own letters?"

Cayleigh shook her head, "Nope. My big made them for me freshman year. Just like yours will once you choose your house."

"All the houses are the same?" Brooke asked.

Cayleigh nodded, "For the most part, many of the girls give the new sisters the same things as gifts."

"Like what?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well, my year… my big got me a ton of things. She made me this corkboard," She said pointing to the crafty looking board up on her wall, "and got me a few of those frames. She bought me a Chi Omega blanket, a teddy bear, and a t-shirt. She also got me an extra family shirt, even though you get one just for being in the sorority. Um, she got me a bunch of little things, like the letters for my car and a keychain, and she painted me my letters!"

"Wow, that's really cute," Brooke said in reference to all the goodies that Cayleigh had pointed out to her.

"Would you like to meet my big? She's probably home, sometimes she misses dinner, but I doubt she will today. It's her favorite," Cayleigh told her as they headed out of the room and down the hall.

"Is she graduating this year?" Brooke asked as she followed Cayleigh down the hall.

"Yup, I'm going to be so lost without her. Your big will become one of your best friends, trust me," Cayleigh said as she stopped at a door and began to knock. Not waiting for a reply, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hey slut," Cayleigh said as she plopped down on her bigs bed, "This is Brooke. She's a freshman… she's thinking about rushing Chi O."

The girl looked up from her laptop and turned around to face her little, "Since when can you just walk in whore?"

"Since you love me," Cayleigh said with a grin.

"I'm Rachel," the redhead stated, standing up from her desk and walking over to Brooke. "I'm the one who was unlucky enough to get this little one as a little."

Brooke smiled and shook the girls hand, "Brooke. Brooke Davis."

"Welcome to Chi O. Have you gotten the grand tour?" Rachel asked as she sat back down.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. The house is gorgeous. I think I could like it here."

Rachel smiled back at her, "Lots of girls say that. Only few really make it in."

Brooke winced a little, not knowing how to reply.

"Oh shuttup Rach, don't scare her," Cayleigh said slapping her big on the shoulder, "You're going to be fine Brooke."

Brooke laughed, "I'll end up where I belong. Whether it's here or elsewhere."

"That's the way to be," Rachel replied, knowing full well that Cayleigh had her heart set on getting Brooke into Chi O. "We're not supposed to be swaying your opinion," Rachel added, glaring at Cayleigh, "We could lose our good standings for trying to rush you before rush week."

"I'm not easily swayed," Brooke answered, trying not to loose her nerve in front of the girls.

"Anyway, we're the Diamond's and Pearls family. I've got a twin, since my big took on two littles. She graduated last year, but my twin and I are seniors now. Cayleigh is my little. My twin is Jamie, I don't know if you've met her. Her little is Lexus. Cayleigh's little is Blakely and Lexus' little is Madison. They're running around here somewhere," Rachel told her. "Our branches are a little weird. But, we love them none the less."

"I didn't know you could have more than one little," Brooke answered, confused by all the names, but interested nonetheless.

Rachel nodded, "I know it's all pretty confusing, but you get to know it all during the initiation process. Your big will be a really big help."

Cayleigh stood up from the bed and started to pull Brooke from the room, "I'm going to continue showing her around. We'll see you later!"

The two girls exited the room and headed back down the hall. Brooke was royally confused about all this sorority business. All her mother had ever told her was that the fundraised for a charity, went to lots of parties and had bigs/littles and got lots of presents. All the politics within the sororities was positively confusing to her.

_**July 2010**_

_**Chapel Hill, North Carolina**_

_**Potbelly's**_

Tuesday nights had turned into Brooke's favorite. Having no classes on Wednesday's had left her with the perfect night free for partying. It hadn't taken long for her to figure out that the place to be on a Tuesday night was the bar, Potbelly's. Tonight was no different. Dressed in a pair of dark wash True Religion skinny jeans, black Steve Madden pumps and a plain white tube-top, she stood at the bar, trying to get the bartenders attention. Thanks to her older sister passing on her ID, Brooke was blessed to have gotten banded 21+ at the door.

"You'll have to try a little harder than that," a gentle voice whispered in her ear. A body pressing up against her back soon followed. Startled, Brooke jumped a bit and turned to face the person. A smile appeared on her lips as she came to the realization of who it was.

"No hello?" He asked as he grinned down at her.

She smirked, "Buy me a drink, and maybe we'll talk."

"Yo, Jake… get the lady what she wants. On me," Lucas called to the bartender who immediately dropped his conversation with a group of guys on the other side of the bar.

"Hey man!" Jake nodded at Luke, as they grabbed hands quickly for a hello. "What can I get you beautiful?" He asked, turning his attention to Brooke.

"Vodka, sprite and pineapple juice," Brooke answered with a grin as Jake immediately began to make the beverage. Within a few seconds the drink was in front of her and Jake was moving on to the next person.

"Well, I guess I should keep you around," Brooke stated as she took a sip from the plastic cup in her hand as they moved away from the crowded bar.

"He's a brother," Luke replied as he led her outside the bar and onto the back patio. She had finished half her glass by the time they had reached the outside deck, where it was less crowded.

"So, where's my hello?" Luke asked as he turned and faced her again.

"Hello," Brooke replied cheekily, grinning up at him. Even with her four and a half inch heels on, the boy towered over her.

"So, you're a Pots kinda girl?" Luke asked her.

"Mhm, sometimes I like to unwind at a bar," Brooke replied as she took another sip of her drink.

"I like that," Luke answered as he looked her over, "you're looking pretty cute tonight. Where are your sorority girl friends? I hear they're all after you these days."

Brooke laughed, "Is that what you hear? Two houses have taken interest in me. That's all."

Lucas shook his head, "Definitely not. You're pretty much a Greek celebrity."

Brooke almost choked on her drink as she laughed, "Funny Lucas, real funny."

"You want to dance?" Lucas asked changing the subject, knowing it was not appropriate for him to try and sway her in any direction before rush week. It was against policy.

Brooke didn't reply, but instead took his hand and led him towards the outside dance floor, and turned so that her back was pressed tightly against his chest. As the next song began, her hips began to grind, her rear pressing into his groin. She felt his hand take hold of her waist, and his body begin to move with hers.

Six drinks and two songs later, Brooke was drunkenly grinding her body into his, both facing one another. Lucas had her by the hips and wasn't letting go as they danced provocatively on the makeshift dance floor. As the song came to an end, and the next began, Brooke had pushed him up against a wooden pillar that held the bars roof in place. Her hands both ran up the front of his white collared shirt, and gripped a bit of it in her hands.

"So, you gonna kiss me? Or are you gonna make me beg for it?" Brooke asked him as she leaned up, tilting her head so she could whisper in his ear.

Lucas' lips curled into a smile as his hand took hold of her hair and pulled her head away from his ear. The little bit of force he had used just fueled Brooke's want. He leaned his head towards her, and let his mouth hover above hers for a moment, simply breathing against her lips. Her breath hitched in her throat in anticipation.

"I think I'll make you beg," he whispered against her lips before dropping his hand from her hair and moving away, heading for the bar.

"Two Jolly Rancher Shots," Lucas called out to Jake as Brooke starred at him, dumbfounded. This boy was not playing nice. Something she most certainly was not used to.

Within a few seconds, Lucas had rejoined her and handed her a shot.

"To DKE?" Lucas stated as he lifted the shot to make a toast with her.

"To Brooke Davis, always being on top," Brooke stated before taking the shot and grabbing his, downing that one as well. It was Lucas' turn to stare at her in disbelief. _Had she really just done that?_ Lucas pulled her body close to his again, turning her around. Her body instinctively began to grind against his, her head leaning back onto his shoulder. His hand went around her, and his head fell to her neck. He placed a few light kisses there, and trailed them up to her ear. He placed one long open mouthed kiss right behind her ear and then whispered, "Your place, or mine?"

"Yours," she replied just as a shiver traveled down her spine.

Together, the two stumbled out of the bar. Luckily, it was a short walk to the Delta Kappa Epsilon house from Pots. The bar was located just down the block from Greek Row, making it a hotspot for Greeks. Lucas had an arm draped around her shoulders and Brooke's was tucked around his waist. As they passed by cops waiting to pull over drunk drivers, Lucas held Brooke upright, ensuring they would not get questioned for public intoxication. A few minutes had passed and they were finally in front of the mansion known as the DKE house. The front door had barely closed before Lucas had shoved Brooke up against it, his lips crashing down on hers. The kiss startled her, but didn't prevent her from returning it. Between heated kisses, Brooke spoke again, "Where's your room?"

Lucas ran his hands roughly down her body, his fingers linking into her jeans' belt loops and pulling her torso closer to his own, "Third floor."

"Now," Brooke replied, pressing herself closer to him, locking her lips with his once more. Their tongues met in the middle, battling for dominance. Sober Brooke might have thought twice about hooking up with this new boy so quickly, but drunk Brooke wanted nothing more than a piece of Lucas Scott. Neither noticed the group of brothers seated in the living room area studying. Lucas' hands moved to the hem of Brooke's tube top and quickly slid up it, his hands running across her flat stomach. His lips broke free from hers, and traveled down her jaw to her neck where he began to alternate between kisses, licks and bites. Brooke knew he was sure to leave a mark but the feel was too intoxicating to make him stop. His hands slipped downwards again as hers weaved into his hair. He gripped her rear through her jeans and lifted her into his arms, knocking her against the door once more. She reached for the hem of his shirt and began tugging it upwards. He allowed her to remove the polo and she dropped it to the floor. One look at his muscular chest and her lips fell back onto his. He quickly moved them towards the huge staircase and started the trek up to his bedroom.

_**Authors Note: This was a short one, but please, REVIEW!**_


End file.
